Series 2 Episode 2
Series 2 Episode 2 is the second episode of the second series of ''Westside'', and the eigth episode of the series overall. It premiered on TV3 on June 19, 2016. Official summary Rita helps out a friend from prison and Wolf gets an upwardly mobile job. The Springbok tour creates employment opportunities for Ted and there's a swingers' party. Plot synopsis * July 1981. Ted and the gang are on a job, where Ted talks about the Springbok tour (again). * Rita makes Wolf look after the Galleria and visits Des McEwen's offices. Belinda Lace, her mate in prison, suggested she see him. Rita requests to be introduced to Evan Lace. * Bilkey gives Ted an envelope with money from Des, a down payment on a job, and Ted goes to meet him. Des tells him Rita came to see him, and says he will help her if Ted helps him. * Ted speaks with Rita, and she convinces him to do the job. Ted calls Des, who says the job is putting some papers in a safe at a flash party in Parnell. Ted needs someone to watch his back, and Des says he should bring Lefty. * Falani goes to Bert's garage with a stolen car, and Bert shows off his new car, bought legally, and hands Falani the keys so they can take it for a spin. * Ted and Lefty go to Bilkey's to get their suits fitted. In the evening, they all gather at the West house, and it turns out Rita and Ngaire are wearing the same dress. Des arrives with the papers for Ted. * Bert and Falani get pulled over by a constable, and Falani has to show his license and get out of the car. Bert asks why they were stopped and refuses to get back in the car, which ends him up in a cell. * Ted and company arrive at a large mansion and enter the party. Darijo Doslic, who has become rich, greets Ted and they go to talk. Ted explains that he's not actually there, and Darijo assures him his secret is safe with him. * Rita approaches Des, who introduces her to Evan Lace, head of the Lace Corporation. In a flashback, Rita told Belinda she would "take the bastard's life apart, brick by brick, dollar by dollar, 'til he was begging you to stab him." * Ted goes upstairs to find the room. Lefty has his eyes fixed on a girl across the room, and Ngaire gives him permission to do whatever he likes. Darijo comes over with his date Mandy, and suggests that she should put Lefty's one testicle in her mouth "like a grape." Upstairs, Ted found people doing sex in one room and was offered cocaine in another, and when he comes downstairs, Lefty is nowhere to be found. * Lefty and Ngaire have gone outside, where Darijo invites Ngaire into the spa pool. * Bert is visited by Mike McCarthy in his cell. McCarthy agrees to his claims that they were pulled over because of racism, but Falani had a fake licence and already had his share of last chances. * Rita speaks to Evan Lace, and sells Wolf. Ted comes to get her so she can keep lookout while he plants the papers in the safe. Evan gives Rita his card, and Rita and Ted leave the party. * McCarthy offers Bert a chance to help Falani, in exchange for Bert doing a "service for his country." * The next morning, Ted goes to meet Des, who says the job was successful he has one very happy client and one rather confused one. Evan Lace In the morning, the police had arrived at the mansion and arrested McEwen's client. Ted and Des move on to the next job. * Falani is released and charged with nothing. * Bert seeks out the protesters, where he meets Riana and is obviously smitten with her. * Rita wakes up Wolf and serves him breakfast before he's going to meet Evan Lace. She tells hiim of the plan to take everything he owns, and that Ted is not in on it — "this is just between you and me." * Ted meets up with the gang and presents the plan to steal from the South African rugby supporters who will arive next week, and their cut is half a million. * Wolf goes to meet Evan Lace while Rita calls Belinda. Evan offers Wolf a job. * In bed that evening, Rita asks if Ted's thing with Des went okay and Ted asks if Wolf got the job. "So everything is good, then?" asks Ted. "I reckon," answers Rita. Cast *Antonia Prebble as Rita West *David De Latour as Ted West *Reef Ireland as Wolf West *Dan Musgrove as Lefty Munroe *Esther Stephens as Ngaire Munroe *Todd Emerson as Bilkey *Pana Hema-Taylor as Bert Thompson *Xavier Horan as Phineas O'Driscoll *Sophie Hambleton as Carol O'Driscoll *Will Hall as Mike McCarthy *Jordan Mooney as Eric *Patrick Tafa as Falani *Caleb Wells as Sparky *Joel Tobeck as Des *Glen Levy as Darijo *Dean O'Gorman as Evan *Hannah Marshall as Joanne *Laura Hill as Belinda *Tim Carlsen as Terry *Stelios Yiakmis as Dave *Kirsten Ibbetson as Riana Soundtrack * The Mockers - Trendy Lefties * Coup D'Etat - Doctor I Like Your Medicine * The Androidss - Auckland Tonight * Sharon O'Neill - Asian Paradise * Penknife Glides - Taking The Weight Off * Th' Dudes - Bliss * Herbs - Azania (Soon Come) Appearances Characters * Bert Thompson * Bilkey van Heeder * Ted West * Phineas O'Driscoll * Lefty Munroe * Wolf West * Sparky * Rita West * Belinda Lace (first) * McEwen's assistant (first) * Des McEwen * Marty Johnston (mentioned) * Eric * Falani * Ngaire Munroe * Terry (first) * Darijo Doslic * Mandy (first) * Evan Lace (first) * Joanne (first) * Mike McCarthy * Des McEwen's client * Dave (first) * Riana (first) * John (protester) (mentioned) * Trevor (protester) (mentioned) * Andrew (protester) (mentioned) Notes Storyline While the first episode showed the aftermath of the storylines and cliffhangers from the pevious series' finale, this episode establishes the backdrop, storylines and characters for the second series: * The 1981 Springbok tour and protests. * Rita co-operating with Wolf to take down Evan Lace and avenge her prison friend Belinda Lace. * Ted and the gang getting involved with Des McEwen to make a profit from the Springbok tour. * Bert getting involved with the protesters on Mike McCarthy's request and falling for Riana. * Ngaire dealing with Lefty's constant infidelity. This episode saw the introduction of many new characters for this series, including Des McEwen, Evan Lace, Belinda Lace, Riana, Terry, Dave and Joanne. Episode references * Rita introduces herself to Des McEwen saying they met a few years ago at a party at his place, with Marty Johnston. ("Our Poison'd Challice") * Ted and Lefty meet Darijo Doslic again, and Darijo once more makes many refences to Lefty's one ball. ("Is't Far You Ride?") * Bert tells McCarthy he won't be his nark and give him Ted again, and McCarthy responds that he was the worst nark ever. Bert is once more forced to be McCarthy's informant, this time spying on the Springbok tour protesters. ("Our Poison'd Challice") Timeline As shown in the opening, the episode takes place in July 1981. The invitation for the party was dated 11 July 1981. All events before the party, except for the job in the opening scene, take place on the same day, while the rest take place on the following day. The flashbacks from Rita's time in prison are some time between 1979 to 1981. Ted says the South African rugby team arrive this week, meaning they will arrive between July 13 to July 19. July 11: Rita goes to see Des McEwen, and Des gives Ted a job. They, along with Lefty and Ngaire, go to a flash party in Parnell, where Rita is introduced to Evan Lace and Ted plants papers in a safe. Bert and Falani are arrested. July 12: Ted is informed about the next job by Des, to steal money from South African rugby supporters, and he informs his gang. Falani and Bert are released, and Bert seeks out the tour protesters on Mike McCarthy's request. Rita sends Wolf to meet Evan Lace, who offers him a job. Quotes Category:Westside Series 2 Episodes